1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery management system (BMS), a method of controlling the same, and an energy storage system including the BMS.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries have been used as primary energy storage devices for portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, laptop computers, camcorders, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. There are various types of rechargeable batteries such as nickel-cadmium batteries, lead storage batteries, nickel metal hydride (NiMH) batteries, lithium-ion batteries, lithium polymer batteries, lithium-metal batteries, and zinc-air storage batteries. Such rechargeable batteries are combined with circuits to constitute a battery pack, and are charged and discharged through an external terminal of the battery pack.
A conventional battery pack typically includes a battery cell, and a peripheral circuit including a charge/discharge circuit. The peripheral circuit is formed as a printed circuit board and is combined with the battery cell. When an external power source is coupled to the battery pack through an external terminal of the battery pack, the battery cell is charged by the external power source through the external terminal and the charge/discharge circuit, and when a load is coupled to the battery pack through the external terminal, the battery cell supplies power to the load through the external terminal and the charge/discharge circuit. The charge/discharge circuit is located between the external terminal and the battery cell and controls charging and discharging of the battery cell.